Warriors: Music Videos
by Phantom.Crimsonnight
Summary: The warriors make music videos! Really cool! U can request songs!
1. Be Prepared

Warriors:

Music Videos

**The warriors are making music videos!!! They are set to songs that I know...like...uhh...Photograph or sumtin...anyway, the first one is Tigerclaw, Darkstripe, Dustpelt, and Longtail singing "Be Prepared" from the Lion King. **

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS OR THE SONG "BE PREPARED"

Tigerstar, Darkstripe, Dustpelt, Longtail

Be Prepared

The Lion King Soundtrack

* * *

_(Tigerstar stands on a rock)_

_(Dustpelt, Longtail, and Darkstripe are standing below him)_

_(Tigerstar begins singing)_

Tigerstar: "I know that your powers of retention, are as wet as the cats of RiverClan. But thick as you are, pay attention. My words are a matter of pride, It's clear by your vacant expressions, the lights aren't all on upstairs. But we're talking Leaders and sucessions, even you can't be caught unawares. So prepare for a chance of a lifetime, be prepared for sensational news. A shining new era, is tiptoing nearer,"

Darkstripe: And where do we feature?

Tigerstar: "Just listen to teacher, I know it sounds sorded but you'll be rewarded. When at last I am given my dues. And injustice delicously sqaured. Be prepared!"

_(Spoken)_

Dustpelt: Yeah! Be prepared! Yeah-heh, we'll be prepared yeah...for what?

Tigerstar: For the death of Bluestar!

Dustpelt: Why? Is she sick?

Tigerstar: No, fool! We are going to kill her, and Fireheart too.

Darkstripe: Great Idea! Who needs a leader?

Darkstripe and Dustpelt: No leader! No leader! La la la la la la

Tigerstar: Idiots! There will be a leader! I will be leader. Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again!

Darkstripe and Dustpelt: Yaay! Alright! Long Live the leader!

Darkstripe, Dustpelt, and Longtail: Long live the leader! Long Live the leader!

_(End Spoken. Now singing)_

All of Tigerstar's followers: It's great that we'll soon be connected, with a leader who'll be all time adored.

Tigerstar: Of course quid pro quo you're expected, to take certain duties on board. The futures are littered with prizes. And though i'm the main adresse. The point that I must emphasize is, you won't get a sniff without me! So prepare for the coup of the century!

Followers: ooh

Tigerstar: be prepared for the murkiest scam metilicous planning, tenacity spanning, decades of denial, is simply while I'll, be leader undisputed, respectued, saluted, and seen for the wonder I am, yes, my teeth and ambtions are bared Be Prepared!

All: Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared! Be prepared!

_(all jump on rock and laugh evilly)_

_(fades out)_

* * *

**How did u like the first chapter? Please review:)**


	2. Always

Warriors: Music Videos

**WOW! SIX REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAPPY! u guys are great! Here is chappy 2! It's "Always" by Bon Jovi. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ALWAYS OR WARRIORS! **

Firestar

Always

Cross Road

* * *

_(Firestar comes onstage)_

Firestar: Even though I uhh...love Sandstorm, well, I could never forget Spottedleaf. Spottedleaf, well, this is for you.

_(Lights come on and band starts to play)_

Firestar: "This romeo is bleeding, but you can't see his blood. It's nothing but some feelings this old dog kicked up. Been raining since you left me, now I'm drowning in the flood. See, I've always been a fighter, but without you, I give up. Now I can't sing a love song like the way it's meant to be. Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore, but baby that's just me, and I will love you, baby, always. And I'll be there, forever and a day, Always. I'll be there till the stars don't shine till the heavens burst and the words dont rhyme, hunny when I die, you'll be on my mind, and I'll love you, always. Yea those pictures that you left behind are just memories of a different life, some that made us laugh, some that made us cry, one that made you, have to say good-bye. What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair, kiss your lips, to hold you near. When you say your prayers, try to understand, I made mistakes, I'm just a tom, when he holds you close, when he pulls you near, when he says the words you been needin' to hear, I wish I was him, cause those words are mine, to say to you till the end of time, and I will love you, baby, always, and I'll be there, forever and a day, always."

_(Instrumental, Firestar sits down, and looks as if he is crying, and puts his hand o his head.)_

Firestar: "Well, there ain't no luck, in these loaded dice, but baby if you give me just one more try, we can fight off our old dreams and our old lies, and find the place where the sun still shines, and I will love you, baby, always, and I'll be there forever and a day, always. I'll be there till the stars don't shine, till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme, hunny when I die, you'll be on my mind, and I'll love you, always."

Firestar: Thank you. Spottedleaf. Remember. I will love you always. Even though I love Sandstorm more than anything on earth.

* * *

**WATCHA THINK?**


	3. Anything But Ordinary

Warriors: Music Videos

* * *

**Hey, reviewers!!! Thanks so much:3**

**Your reviews are very appreciated:3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors or the song Anything But Ordinary.**

* * *

Squirrelflight

Anything But Ordinary

Let Go

* * *

(Squirrelflight walks on in a black miniskirt, and a white halter. The backround is blue waves)

(Music Starts)

Squirrelflight: Sometimes I get so wierd, I even freak myself out, I laugh myself to sleep its my, lullaby. Sometimes I fight so strong, just to feel the danger I wanna scream it makes me feel alive!

(Guitar comes in stronger)

Squirrelflight: Is it enough to love? Is it enough to breath? Somebody rip, my heart out, and leave me here to bleed! Is it enough to die? Somebody save my life! I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

(Guitar fades out a little bit)

Squirrelflight: To walk within the lines, would make my life so boring. I want to know that I have been to the extreme! So knock me off my feet.

Leafpool in the backround: my feet

Squirrelflight: Come on now, give it to me. Anything to make me feel alive!

(Guitar once again gets stronger)

Squirrelflight: Is it enough to love? Is it enough to breath? Somebody rip my heart out, and leave me here to bleed. Is it enough to die? Somebody save my life! I'd rather be anything but ordinary please, I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

(Guitar fades out a teensy bit)

Squirrelflight: Let down your defences, use no commen sense if you look, then you'll see that this Clan is a beautiful accident, turbulent, suculent, I'm feeling permanant, No way I won't taste it, don't wanna waste it, away!

(Guitar fades again)

Squirrelflight: Sometimes I get so wierd, I even freak myself out, I laugh myslef to sleep its my lullaby!

(Guitar once again gets stronger)

Squirrelflight: Is it enough? Is it enough? Is it enough to love? Is it enough to breath? Somebody rip my heart out, and leave me here to bleed. Is it enough to die. Somebody save my life! I'd rather be anything but Ordinary please!

(Squirrelflight jumps off of platform on stage lays on the edge of the stage)

Squirrelflight: Is it enough? Is it enough to die? Somebody save my life, I'd rather be anything but ordinary please, wa oh, I'd rather be anything but ordinary please...

(Music plays for a bit, then fades out)

(Squirrelflight winks)

* * *

**HEYY! PPLZ!!! How did u like? Requests welcome:3**


	4. My Wish

**Warriors: Music Videos**

**HOLA,**

**Reviewers, Flamers, and Die-Hard-Fans:**

**I'm getting great reviews on this story! Thanks a bunch! You guys are great!!! This chapter is Firestar singing My Wish by Rascal Flatts for Leafpool :D The next chapter will be Firestar singing I Loved Her First for Squirrelflight.Then, you can vote for requests/random songs that i chose and decided to put in the voting list :D Thanks a bunch!**

**Cuppy!!!!**

**Brambleclaw's Babe**

**Disclaimer: Dont own warriors, or the song My Wish by Rascal Flatts**

* * *

Firestar 

My Wish

Me and My Gang

* * *

_(Walks onto the stage)_

Firestar: "Well, the first time I saw Leafpool, I was the most beautiful little kit on earth, and this song is for her. Follow your heart, Leafpool."

_(Music begins)_

Firestar: I hope the days come easy, and the moments pass slow, and each road leads you where you want to go. If you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose, I hope you choose the one that means the most to you. And if one door opens to another door closed, I hope you keep on walking until you find the window. If its cold ouside, show the world the warmth of your smile...

_(sighs) _

Firestar: But more then anything, more then anything...

_(music gets louder)_

Firestar: My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to, your dreams stay big, your worries stay small, you never need to carry more then you can hold, and while you're out there getting where you're getting to, I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same thngs too...yes this, is my wish.

_(music softens)_

Firestar: I hope you never look back, but you never forget, all the ones that love you, in the place that you left. I hope you always forgive, and you never regret, and you help somebody every chance that you get. Oh, you find God's grace in in every mistake, and you always give more then you take. But more then anything, more then anything...

_(music gets louder)_

Firestar: My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to. Your dreams come big, your worries stay small, you never need to carry more then you can hold, and while you're out there getting where you're getting to, I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too...yes this, is my wish.

_(sighs)_

Firestar: This is my wish, I hope you know somebody loves you, May all your dreams stay big...

_(music stops)_

Firestar: "Follow your heart my sweet Leafpool...but never forget us. We are always here for you if you need some place to come home. Know that someone loves you, my sweet little Leafpool."

* * *

**awwz...wasnt that sweet? R&R...next will be Firestar singing for squirrelflight, and then...YOU GET TO VOTE! YAAAAAAAAAAAY!**


	5. I Loved Her First

**Warriors: Music Videos**

**Okay, here's my update, and its Firestar singing to Squirrelflight, the song I Loved Her First by Heartland. Okay here u go**

**--Crimsonnight's Innocence**

**DISCLAIMER: Dont own warriors...duh or the song I Loved Her First by Heartland.**

* * *

Firestar

I Loved Her First

I Loved Her First (2006)

* * *

--Firestar walks onstage--

Firestar: "This is to Squirrelflight. Take care of her, Brambleclaw...she means the world to me."

--Music Begins--

Firestar: "Look at the two of you sharing tongues that way, lost in the moment of each others face, so much in love you're alone in this place, like there's nobody else in the forest. I was enough for her not long ago, I was number one she told me so, and she still means the world to me just so you know, be careful when you hold my she-cat, time changes everything life must go on, and I'm not gonna stand in your way..."

--music strengthens--

Firestar: "But I loved her first, and I held nuzzled her first, and a place in my heart, will always be hers, from the first breath she breathed, when she first smiled at me, I knew the love of a father runs deep, and I prayed that she'd find you someday, but its so hard to give her away, I loved her first."

--pictures of Squirrelflight as a Kit play in background--

Firestar: "How could that beautiful queen with you, be the same enerjetic kit that I knew, the one that I told all those elder tails too, and sent to her nest all those nights, and I knew the first time I saw her with you, It was only a matter of time...

---Pictures of Firestar's family play--

Firestar: "But I loved her first, and I held her first, and a place in my heart, will always be hers, from the first breath she breathed, when she first smiled at me, I knew the love of a father runs deep, and I prayed that she find you someday, but it's so hard to give her away, I loved her first."

--Picture of Squirrelkit and big green eyes staring up stops in background--

Firestar: "From the first breath she breathed, when she first smiled at me, I knew the love of a father runs deep...Someday you might know what I'm going through, when a miracle smiles up at you, I loved her first..."

--pictures go off, video screen fades--

* * *

**taa daa...THIS IS WHERE YOU GET TO VOTE FOR WHO SINGS WHAT! Here ur choices:**

**Firestar singing Me Against The World by Simple Plan**

**Graystripe singing Goodbye My Lover by James Blunt**

**Ravenpaw singing Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life) by Green Day**

**Bluestar singing Because of You by Kelly Clarkson**

**Tigerstar singing Let The Bodies Hit The Floor by I FORGET THE BANDS NAME**

**Brightheart and Cloudtail singing Broken by Seether feat. Amy Lee**

**Yellowfang singing I will Survive**

**Cinderpelt singing Monster by Meg & Dia**

**Cloudtail singing Headstrong by Trapt**

**Leafpool singing How To Save A Life by The Fray**

**Squirrelflight singing Too Little Too Late by JoJo**

**Feathertail singing Can't Fight The Moonlight by Leann Rimes**

**Brambleclaw singing Kryptonite by Three Doors Down**

**Graystripe singing Here Without You by Three Doors Down**

**Frostfur singing Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne**

**Crowfeather singing Don't Matter by Akon**

**Hawkfrost singing Blood by My Chemical Romance**

**Brackenfur singing She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5**

**Brambleclaw singing Numb by Linkin Park**

**VOTE PLZZZ bye**


	6. How To Save A Life

**Warriors: Music Videos**

**by HermionexRonxisxTruexLove**

**your votes chose...-drumroll- LEAFPOOL: HOW TO SAVE A LIFE BY THE FRAY!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!R&R im changing the lyrics around a little...tweak a few things, kay? cuz its gotta fit leafpool's little uhh...mishap with Cinderpelt.**

**--HrxRxisxTxL**

**Disclaimer: i own nothingg**

* * *

Leafpool

How To Save A Life

How To Save A Life (2005)

* * *

(Leafpool walks out onstage in a black v-neck dress, and black platform heals.)

Leafpool: "Hello, everyone. This song I would like to dedicate to my mentor, my shelter, and my friend. Cinderpelt."

(Everyone Claps. Leafpool sits down at a piano, and begins to play)

Leafpool: "Step one you say we need to talk, I walk, you say sit down its just a talk, you smile politely at me, and I stare politely right on through. Some sort of tom to my right, as you go left, I stay right, between the lines of fear and blame, I begin to wonder why you came."

(Guitar begins to come in)

Leafpool: "Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness, and I would have faught with you all night, had I know how to save a life."

(Guitar fades out a little, and Leafpool plays piano a little louder)

Leafpool: "Let me know that you know best, cause after all, you do know best, I tried to slip past your defence, without granting innocence, lay down a list of what is wrong, and things you've told me all along, and pray to StarClan you hear me, and pray to StarClan you hear me."

(Guitar comes in louder.)

Leafpool: "Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have faught with you all night, had I known how to save a life."

(Guitar does not fade, but Leafpool plays piano a little harder)

Leafpool: "As you begin to raise your voice, I lower mine, and you grant me a choice, travel until I lose a path, or break the ones that I've followed. I'll do one of two things, I will admit to everything, or say I'm just not the same, and you'll begin to wonder why you came..."

(Piano fades a little, and guitar gets louder)

Leafpool: "Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness, and I would have stayed up with you all night, had I known how to save a life."

(Guitar stops, and Leafpool plays piano.)

Leafpool: "How to save a life..."

* * *

**ta daaa. R&R&V: plzz plzz plzz voteee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Firestar singing Me Against The World by Simple Plan**

**Graystripe singing Goodbye My Lover by James Blunt**

**Ravenpaw singing Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life) by Green Day**

**Bluestar singing Because of You by Kelly Clarkson**

**Tigerstar singing Let The Bodies Hit The Floor by ...**

**Brightheart and Cloudtail singing Broken by Seether feat. Amy Lee**

**Yellowfang singing I Will Survive **

**Cinderpelt singing Monster by Meg & Dia**

**Cloudtail singing Headstrong by Trapt**

**Squirrelflight singing Too Little Too Late by JoJo**

**Feathertail singing Can't Fight The Moonlight by Leann Rimes**

**Brambleclaw singing Kryptonite by Three Doors Down**

**Graystripe singing Here Without You by Three Doors Down**

**Frostfur singing Slipped Away by Avril Lavinge**

**Crowfeather singing Don't Matter by Akon**

**Hawkfrost singing Blood by My Chemical Romance**

**Brackenfur singing She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5**

**Brambleclaw singing Numb by Linkin Park**

**Shrewpaw singing First Time by Lifehouse**

**plz plz plz plz plz votee**


	7. Because Of You

**Warriors: Music Videos**

**heyy everyone. okie you all voted, and from your votes...you picked Bluestar singing 'Because of You' by Kelly Clarkson. R&R. vote at the end :-) **

**Disclaimer: I dont own warriors or the song 'Because Of You' by Kelly Clarkson.**

**--Crimsonnight**

* * *

Bluestar

Because Of You

Breakaway

(Bluestar pads out in a brown v-neck dress, and white high heels. She is standing on Great Rock, and the sun is setting behind her.)

Bluestar: _Well, erm...This song is from my heart. It's for Tigerstar. Even though I never loved him as more then a friend, he broke my heart when he tried to kill me. I trusted him with my life, but then I knew it was a big mistake. _

(Background changes to a nightsky, and Bluestar is standing on a hill)

Bluestar: _I will not make the same mistakes that you did, woaah. Will not let myself cause my heart so much misery. I will not brake the way you did, you fell so hard. I learned the hard way, to never let it get that far..._

(Music strengthens, and Bluestar starts to walk around, looking teary eyed.)

Bluestar: _Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk. Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me, because of you...I am afraid. _

(Music softens again, and background changes to clouds. Bluestar is now dressed in a misty blue top, a gray pleaded skirt, and no shoes.)

Bluestar: _I lose my way, and its not too hard before you point it out. I cannot cry because you know that's weakness in your eyes. I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh, everday of my life, my heart can't possibly brake if it wasn't even whole to start with..._

(Music strengthens once again, and Bluestar is back in the starry background, walking around in her dress and white shoes.)

Bluestar: _Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk, because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt, because of you, I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me, because of you...I am afraid. _

(Music stays the same, and so does the background, but now Bluestar is dressed in a black dress and a black veil.)

Bluestar: _I watched you die, I heard you cry every night in your sleep. I was so young you should have known better then to lean on me. You never thaught of anyone else you just saw your pain...and now I cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thing..._

(Music gets slightly softer...background changes to the clouds, and Bluestar is in her misty blue top, and gray pleaded skirt.)

Bluestar: _Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk. Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you, I try my hardest just to forget everything. Because of you, I don't know how to let anyone else in. Because of you, I'm ashamed of my life because its empty. Because of you, I am afraid...because of you...waaohh...oooh Because of you._

(The music fades...and background switches to the stars with Bluestar in her brown dress and white shoes. The music video fades off from there.)

* * *

**welll...TADA! anyway next chappie...YOU CHOOSE: vote. now.**

**Firestar singing Me Against The World by Simple Plan**

**Graystripe singing Goodbye My Lover by James Blunt**

**Ravenpaw singing Good Riddance- Time Of Your Life by Green Day**

**Tigerstar singing Let The Bodies Hit The Floor by ???**

**Brightheart and Cloudtail singing Broken by Seether feat. Amy Lee of Evanescence**

**Yellowfang singing I Will Survive by Aritha Franklin**

**Cinderpelt singing Monster by Meg & Dia**

**Cloudtail singing Headstrong by Trapt**

**Squirrelflight singing Too Little Too Late by Jojo**

**Feathertail singing Can't Fight The Moonlight by Leann Rimes**

**Brambleclaw singing Kryptonite by Three Doors Down**

**Graystripe singing Here Without You by Three Doors Down**

**Frostfur singing Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne**

**Crowfeather singing Don't Matter by Akon**

**Hawkfrost singing Blood by My Chemical Romance**

**Brackenfur singing She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5**

**Brambleclaw singing Numb by Linkin Park**

**Shrewpaw singing First Time by Lifehouse**

**Sandstorm singing Some Unholy War by Amy Whinehouse**

**okie. theres ur choices VOTE VOTE VOTE!**


End file.
